wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Copper,
Copper is WeLikeIke47's OC. Please do not steal, copy, or use without permission. Appearance Copper, being a hybrid of MudWing and SkyWing, shows traits of both tribes, but the MudWing in him is much more prominent. HIs scale colors are almost entirely MudWing, but there are hints of SkyWing orange that make his scales slightly coppery toned, and warm yellow on his underscales. His build is also mostly MudWing, but his SkyWing genes contributed a slightly lighter frame, more powerful front legs and wings, and a mixed scale pattern. He has several scars on his body, although most are newer. The older scars have faded away. Personality At one point, Copper barely had a personality of his own. In the now ruined RainWing arena, Copper was selectively picked as a newly-hatched dragonet to be the arena's champion. As such, he was separated from any other dragons and saw only RainWings for the first little bit of his life. Trained to fight and kill without question, Copper didn't know how to interact normally with others. He didn't even have a proper name until he escaped. He was unquestionably loyal to the RainWings. He was taught to believe that he was inferior to the RainWings because he was not one of them. Since his escape, Copper has become a different dragon, although a few things remain. When another dragon earns his trust, there is no shaking his loyalty towards them. He is still rough in interacting with others and has a limited but growing vocabulary. His fighting skill often goes unparalleled, but he is still ashamed of what it was used for. Due to his horrible childhood, Copper distrusts all RainWings but still feels a bit inferior to them. Abilities Copper has a very good fighting skill and can often sense an opponents weak points. He can breathe fire, but only if he is warm enough. However, he does tolerate the cold better than a normal MudWing can. His scales also resist fire. He has a noticibly hard head and often throws in a headbutt or two to throw off opponents. On the downside, Copper's intellectual skills are weak, aside from battle strategies and the like. He is afraid of the water and is a terrible swimmer, nearly drowing on multiple occasions. He can't take the heat of the desert, either. History (Starting at a little before the end of the war) Copper was the only son of the SkyWing Eagle and the MudWing Otter, two dragons who met by being in the same platoon during the war. However, Copper's egg was stolen when the two's platoon drew close to the Rainforest. In addition, most of the platoon, including Copper's parents, was kidnapped by RainWings who ran the arena in secret. The platoon was then forced to fight in the arena. The initial plan was to kill the dragonet when it hatched, which was to be a year later, but when the arena's owner, Clouded Leopard, saw the dragonet's potential, she decided to raise it to be the arena's first champion. As a result, instead of a true name, the dragonet became known as AC001 (Arena Champion 1) as a codename. Clouded Leopard began training AC001 with small things, such as killing animals and not hesitating to hurt them. Then she moved on to having him injure and kill other dragonets, but making sure he didn't harm the RainWing dragonets. She moved on to having him in minor battles with inexperienced fighters, all the while making sure he knew who was in charge. AC001's first real arena battle happened when he was barely four years old, and by that point he was well experienced with fights and strategies, and began to develop a sixth sense that could figure out an opponent's weak points. At this time, AC001 had an incredibly limited vocabulary, mostly knowing words dealing with battle. He was instructed to call Clouded Leopard 'Master', and he saw the RainWing tribe as a race of gods; untouchable, immortal, and all-powerful. He was taught to see himself as inferior to them. He knew nothing of families and didn't know what parents were, and thus never wondered about his own parents. As the years went on, he fought in the arena and killed dragons often, leaving an impressive death count. He suffered minimal injuries, mostly scars and bruises and the occasional burn. However, one incident with an uncommonly strong SeaWing left him with a broken leg, and he was unable to fight for some time. When he was able to battle again, Clouded Leopard made him fight all the harder. When AC001 was six, he had to fight an unusual opponent: a RainWing. This particular RainWing intended to tell Queen Glory about the secret arena, but was found out by Clouded Leopard before he could do so. For his punishment, she devised something shameful: To be killed in the Arena he had helped to build. Initially, AC001 was fearful - how could he kill a god? Knowing his fear, Clouded Leopard told him that the RainWing was a traitor, and she stripped him of his powers and immortality. With that in mind, AC001 killed the RainWing, and saw his 'Master' as even more powerful than before. However, Clouded Leopard began to fear other RainWings turning her and her secret organization in to Queen Glory, so she put a tighter hold on the arena. Around this time, AC001 began to see the dragons he had killed in his dreams, haunting him, although he didn't understand. One dragon showed up more often than the others, a blue SeaWing he had killed recently. The SeaWing had tried talking to him, in a more vision-like setting, but AC001 didn't know what she was saying. Gradually, he began to understand the SeaWing when she used simpler words. She started to teach him things, such as reading and writing, and also about things of the world, such as the other tribes. When AC001 was seven, a drastic turn of events occured. A long-time patron of the arena, whom no one suspected, escaped into the main village and told Queen Glory about the arena. After hearing this, Queen Glory gathered up a large number of RainWings to storm and destroy the arena. In the middle of a battle, the Queen and her troops came rushing in. The prisoners in the basement of the arena were freed. AC001, confused at what was going on, killed his opponent quickly. However, Queen Glory watched him do it. Horrified at the hybrid champion's utter lack of emotion for his opponent and powerful fighting, she grew fearful, and told him to leave. He still didn't understand, and took one step forward. Queen Glory panicked and shouted at him to run away, calling him a monster, but not wanting to outright kill him with venom. With all the other RainWings there and yelling at him to go away, he saw no choice but to obey. After flying away for a while, he landed at the edge of the Rainforest and went to sleep on a rock there. In his dream, the SeaWing visited again. This time, she gave him a real name: Copper, and told him his parents' names. She then told him that since her mission was accomplished, she could finally rest and thus had to leave him. The next day, Copper decided to search for his parents, or just find out if they were alive. Following a trail the SeaWing had helped establish for him, he headed north toward the Mud Kingdom. Unbeknownst to him, he was being tracked by a few camoflauged RainWings. After Queen Glory recovered from the initial shock of him and after he left, she realized her mistake of letting a potentially deadly killer run loose. Unlike the only other arena chamption she had known, Peril, she did not believe that AC001/Copper could possibly redeem himself. Copper had spotted a house soon after he entered the Mud Kingdom, and was going to ask the dragons inside if they knew his parents when the RainWings ambushed him. Upon hearing the commotion, the MudWings inside the house rushed outside, saw a fellow MudWing being attacked by half-camoflauged RainWings, and rushed out to help him. The other MudWings managed to scare the RainWings off, but not before Copper had been knocked out. They decided to take in the stranger MudWing until he was healthy. To be finished Trivia *If Copper were a pokemon, he'd be a Camerupt Category:Males Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (WeLikeIke47)